


My Angel

by fragileKnight1



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: When Max saved Rachel she set off a tidal wave of changes and Victoria was hit hard by it. Her best friend turned out to be a monster, her favorite teacher a rapist, and the Vortex Club nothing more than a trap to be used by them to capture their victims. Victoria decides to chase oblivion at the bottom of a bottle and instead finds herself being saved by an angel.





	My Angel

 

Victoria woke in a strange room, her head was pounding, even the faint glimmer of light streaming through the crack in the curtain was enough for her to wish her a quick death, but then she smelled the faint aroma of cinnamon and heard someone humming softly. All at once she realized where she was and almost panicked but then Kate sat down beside her and handed her a cup of tea with a small piece of cinnamon floating in it.

"How did I get here?"

Kate smiled and prepared a cup for herself, "I was out taking a midnight stroll and I found you disheveled and freezing behind the Tobanga. You were completely out of it and I had to almost carry you back here."

"Why to your room and not mine?"

"You didn't have your keys on you and I wasn't going to leave you in the hallway." Kate smiled softly and took a sip of her tea. “So what did happen to you?"

Victoria took a sip of the tea and smiled as the warmth took hold. She tried to recall what had exactly happened the night before but after all the stress of finding out that Nathan was a sociopath and Mr. Jefferson was a serial rapist all she could really remember was deciding that she needed a drink.  She was alone now. The Vortex was doomed, and with it the people that she called friends would leave her. There was nothing left for her at Blackwell, but she couldn't go home either. All she had there was an empty house and servants that could barely look her in the eye.

Victoria tried to hold back her tears and just focus on the tea but then she felt Kate's hand on her shoulder and saw that there was nothing fake about her compassion. "I am sorry Kate. I am so sorry for everything I said to you and said about you behind your back."

"I am glad to hear that, but you don't need to say it. I always knew that you were a good person deep down."

"How could you know that?"

"It is just what I believed." Kate laughed softly and moved over to her pet rabbit's cage. "Do you want to hold Alice?"

"Like Wonderland's Alice?"

"Exactly. My parents didn't really approve of the name or the book but I love Alice's adventures. I sometimes wished I could fall through a rabbit hole and end up somewhere as magical as Wonderland."

Victoria nodded and put the empty tea cup on the bedside table as Kate walked over with Alice and smiled as she took the rabbit. "Oh wow she is soft. I always wanted a pet but my parents would allow it. Too many valuable paintings and sculptures for a cat or dog. A bird is too loud and would annoy guests. A fish isn't worth the money to keep them alive even though we have too much anyways, and a lizard or snake aren't appropriate for a girl. I really wanted a snake. I was going to name her Hissabeth."

Kate laughed, 'Oh that is a cute name for a snake. So do you like Alice?"

"Yeah." Victoria sat up and cradled Alice in her arms. "Do you want to know what I used to spend most of my money on when I wasn't obsessed with designer clothes?"

"Uh...Books on snakes?"

"Anime figures." Victoria laughed and scratched Alice behind her ear. "I had a huge collection but now I mostly buy them when I am wasted. Can people be your friends if you have to hide everything about yourself to keep them?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"Because as soon as Ms. Grant shuts down the Vortex Club I am afraid that Courtney and Taylor will leave me. All I ever did was treat them like dirt but they were my only friends here."

"Well you have me now if you want." Kate smiled again. "I'd like to get to know the real you more."

Victoria felt the tears come and this time she didn't try to stop them. As the last of her walls broke down Kate sat down on the bed and pulled her into a loose hug. "You are an angel, and I don't think you should be my friend. You deserve someone better."

"Shush now." Kate pet Alice and stood. "Do you want more tea or how about some cookies? I have some homemade fudge delights my mother sent me. Well sort of homemade. Don't tell the church but she just adds chopped up chocolate drops to a roll of store brand cookie dough."

"I should probably head back to my room before the others wake up. You know how easy it is for rumors to spread around here and I'd rather not see you get hurt by them."

"Well at least take some cookies with you and if you feel like hanging out later come on back. I'l play my violin for you and you can play with Alice some more."

"I will." Victoria stood and gently put Alice back into her cage. "I am really glad that you found me last night."

"So am I."

Victoria carefully opened Kate's door and when she saw that the hallway was empty ran down to her room before remembering she didn't have her keys and sat down beside the door to try and remember where she had left them. Nothing came to her though and she instead found herself focusing on Kate's smile and the smell of warm cinnamon.

"Victoria? Oh my god where have you been?" Taylor came out of her room and ran over. "We were so worried last night after you ditched us at that club. I have never seen you so wasted...Are you still high? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh..." Victoria remembered loud music and flashing lights as a faint memory came to her and she said, "Do you have my keys?"

"Yeah. You threw them at the bouncer as you left. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Victoria thought about Kate again. "I just ended up meeting an angel and realizing that I am tired of trying to fake it until I make it. Can I have my keys back?"

"Sure." Taylor reached into her purse and pulled out a small ring of keys with a chibi bear hanging from it. "I am really upset that Ms. Grant is trying to get rid of the Vortex Club. Its not our fault that Nathan was a freak."

Victoria opened her door. "We still share part of the blame. It could have been one of us dosed up by that sociopath instead of Rachel."

"So you aren't going to fight her?"

Victoria fell back on her bed and said, "The school year is almost done, and next year is our last one until we go on to a real college. Do you really want to waste it by getting high and letting the football team drink tequila out of your navel?"

"Seriously what has gotten into you? You are acting really strange."

"I told you." Victoria smiled. "I met an angel and I want to be the kind of person she can be friends with."

"Holy shit you are a lesbian and you got wasted last night and had sex with someone from school didn't you." Taylor grinned wickedly, "Was it Dana? She gives off some pretty strong vibes but I thought she would end up with Juliet."

"I didn't have sex with anyone I just made a friend."

"Oh I bet it was Stella...No Brooke. I bet that little geek is a freak in the-"

"Taylor please shut up before I tell everyone that you and Alyssa hooked up. Don't think I don't know about that." Victoria groaned as her headache returned. "Late night tutoring my ass."

"I...I should go back to my room to get my shower stuff." Taylor nervously squeezed her arm. "Sorry about pressuring you. Uh...also please don't tell anyone about Alyssa. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Fuck having a reputation. Just be happy."

"But..."

"Fuck having a reputation." Victoria grabbed one of her pillows and put it under her head, "God, Taylor I must have really screwed with your brain and I am sorry. I should have been a better friend. Now that the Vortex is done you can actually find someone that you enjoy hanging out with."

"But I like hanging out with you." Taylor smiled. "Sure you can be a bit bitchy at times but you are also a lot of fun. We don't need the Vortex to be friends."

"Really?" Victoria tried to hide her shock but knew she failed. "Well I still could have been a better friend."

"I don't know. You are the first friend who not only remembered my birthday but went out of her way to make it special."

"Well..."

"Victoria you are a great friend. I am not sure why you are judging yourself so harshly." Taylor crossed her arms, "Is this why you decided to chase oblivion last night?"

"The angel I met was Kate, and no we didn't sleep together. She just found me and pulled me out of the abyss with a warm smile and a cup of cinnamon tea."

"You are smiling again." Taylor nodded, "You may not have slept together but I think you might have a slight crush on her."

"No, we are just friends." Victoria sat up and moved the pillow against the wall so that she could lean on it. "I was actually planning on hiding it. I didn't want her to get caught up in any Blackwell rumors."

"Well if you keep my secret I'll keep yours until we are both ready to let them out." Taylor nodded, "I really need to go shower now. I am not sure but I think Courtney threw up on me last night. The clothes I was wearing smell really gross."

"Oh that is that smell?" Victoria laughed, "I thought that you had bought another knock-off perfume from the internet."

"There is my Victoria." Taylor walked over to the door and smiled when she ran into Kate who was trying to walk by unnoticed. "Kate if you are trying to act like you aren't here for Victoria don't worry about it. She told me."

Kate smiled and nodded, "Oh, well that is good. I just wanted to give Victoria some cookies. I really do have more than I can eat."

Taylor took a cookie off the plate and took a bite. "Oh these are really good. If I wasn't on a diet I would eat all of them."

Kate watched Taylor leave and walked into Victoria's room. She sat the cookies down on the desk and said, "Sorry I shouldn't have come down here but..."

"It’s alright Kate. Like Taylor said she knows." Victoria smiled. "I'll try the cookies later. Right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay..."

Victoria yawned, "You have a pretty smile."

"Huh?"

"You have a pretty smile...."

Victoria drifted off to sleep before she could finish the thought and heard the door close softly as she fell deeper into the dream. Kate was still there in the dream but she had bunny ears and before Victoria knew it she was chasing her through a forest to a castle where another version of herself was sitting on a throne. And much like in Alice's own adventures in Wonderland it ended with a trial. She was being accused of lying and stealing hearts but when she couldn't think of any evidence to the contrary she was put to death. The dream ended just as the ax fell but her heart was still pounding.

The clock read three o'clock which meant she had slept through an entire day of school, but she didn't have the energy to care about it. She slowly dragged herself out of the bed and sat down at her desk to check her blogs and munched on the now slightly stale cookies. She wanted to tell her followers about Kate but the more she read their comments the more they bored her and in the end she ended up deleting most of her accounts so that she could start new ones.


End file.
